Wishful Thinking
by lamer than sauce
Summary: Sonny cant stand Chad. Chad cant stand Sonny. But now Chad is moving back into town!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok i am new at this so i hope you enjoy...**

"Sonny, hurry up. You're going to be late" my mom called.

"Kay!" I replied shutting down my computer. Grabbing my bag from my bed, I went downstairs.

"See you later mom" I called heading out the door.

I climbed into my truck and started it. As usual it took two tries before it groaned to life. I sighed in relief, last week it wouldn't start. Don't get me wrong I love my truck, but it is crap. It runs and all, but only when it wants to. Last week it wouldn't start. Luckily it is a short walk to school.

But today I was picking up Jenny, which would have sucked if I had to walk. Jenny's parents have _money_. So of course, she lives in the nicest part of town. It's only a few miles from the school but walking there takes awhile. Luckily driving to the house takes only a few minutes. I stopped in front of the gates and leaned out my window to press the intercom.

"It's Sonny" the gates opened after a few seconds and I pulled in. I honked as I pulled up to the house and Jenny came running out.

"Hi Sonny" she said climbing into the truck.

"Hey Jen"

"Are we still on for the movies today?"

"Of course, Oh and I invited Grady to come"

"Cool! I haven't seen him in awhile. I was thinking of inviting Zora too. Ommeegosshh! Guess what! You'll never guess! My brother is coming home! I'm so excited! He flies in this weekend!"

"Ha-ha, slow down Jenny. You're brother…um well that's a surprise."

"Yea I know! A grrreat surprise! I haven't seen him since summer"

"So…How long is he visiting?"

She giggled. "Oh yea ha-ha I forgot you guys hate each other. But I'm not sure how long this time he wouldn't tell me."

"I don't hate you're brother. He just annoys me" I said pulling into the school parking lot.

"Huh yea right! You guys never stop arguing! But hey I find it entertaining so no complaining here. Oh there's a free spot"

"But just because we argue doesn't me I hate him. We would get along fine if he …couldn't talk" I explained as we walked to the school entrance.

"Ha-ha okay, whatever you say Sonny. There's Zora, see ya later"

"Okay" I headed over to my locker.

Grady walked up with Nico. "What up Sonny."

"Hey Nico, Grady. Nico are you sure you don't wanna come with us to the movies later?" I asked pulling my books out of my locker.

"Thanks Sonny but no thanks. I got me a hot date with Penelope tonight"

"She said yes?"

"Not yet but trust me she will! I bought this new cologne at the mall yesterday. The sale's guy said it was a total babe magnet" Nico boosted.

I rolled my eyes.

Grady nudged Nico. "Well here's your chance buddy here she come"

Nico rubbed his hands together before walking over to her.

"Hey Penelope" Nico said putting his arm around her neck "wanna go out tonight? I was thinking maybe we grab some dinner, see a mov-"

"Yea that's not going to happen! Buh bye!" she said walking away.

Grady and I started laughing as Nico slowly walked over to us.

"So uhh when does the movie start?" he asked glumly.

**GOOD? BAD? UNDECIDED? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonny over here" Lucy called.

I pushed my way threw the crowded cafeteria and managed not to spill my tray of chili cheese fries.

"Hey Lucy" I said sitting down.

"Hey Sonny, So have you had Ms. Bitterman yet?"

"Nope I have her next why?"

"Well she in one of her story telling moods today. All threw class she talked about when she was in the navy. I don't even think we opened our history books today."

"Aww man I was excited for class today. But I guess that's better than the one day she was crying because one of her cats ran away."

"I guess that's true. I felt so bad. I couldn't think of any way to comfort her." Lucy said

That is way Lucy is my best friend. We think exactly alike!

"Yeah I know"

"Hey guys" Nico said as he and Grady sat down across from us.

Grady made a face at his tray, which had a pile of brownish glop.

"Man can you believe this lunch! Brenda did it again. She always runs out of the good stuff before I get any so than she serves things that look just nasty. I think she serves this just because she wants to ruin my lunch." He complained

Lucy laughed "Grady I hardly think the lunch lady wants to ruin your lunch"

Grady shrugged his shoulders and started to eat the glop anyways.

"Yea I just lost my appetite" I said pushing my tray away from me.

I watched as Jenny and her best friend Zora walked over to our table.

"Mind if we sit down? Everywhere else is full." Jenny asked hesitantly

I couldn't help but to smile. Little freshman are so cute. They act like it is a big deal to sit with people who are a few years older than themselves.

"Sure but you gotta pay us" Nico joked.

"He's kidding" I said and Jenny put back her wallet relieved.

"You guys know Jenny and this is her friend Zora" I said introducing them

"I know Zora. She's in my pre cal class" Lucy said

"How old are you?" Grady asked.

"Fourteen" Zora answered proudly.

"Wow" Nico said.

"So you're like really smart?" Grady asked

"I guess"

"Well I got a question for you. If chickens had lips could they whistle?" he asked

"Umm I don't know"

"Ha-ha so you're not that smart!"

There was an awkward silence.

"So Jenny have any guys caught you eye?" Lucy said making conversation.

Jenny laughed "none yet"

"What about you Zora"

"Um no one" she said blushing.

Jenny nudged her "Don't lie Zora"

That made Zora blush even harder.

"Well there is this one guy…Wesley Willilger" she muttered

"Aww that's so cute" I gushed.

Zora sighed. "Yea but he doesn't even know I exist"

I frowned "well we are going to change that!" I declared.

Nico groaned "Sonny that isn't a good idea. A lot of times your meddling doesn't turn out so good"

"I don't know what your talking about" I said but my voice got all high pitch.

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," I said changing that subject "I think we she have a picnic. We could invite him" I smiled

"I like that idea" Lucy agreed.

"I don't know…." Zora said

"Just think about it. It could be so fun. I could make my famous egg salad. It always a hit…" I said

"Ok I'll think about it" she said

"I'm going to dump my tray" I announced

Just as I turned around I crashed into someone. My whole tray of untouched chili cheese fries was dumped all on them. I looked up and gasped.

**ANY GUESSES ON WHO IT IS? TELL ME WHAT YA THINK :)**


End file.
